The Road Trip
by Hopesjourney
Summary: What do you get when vampires decide to take a road trip? Mick, Josef, Beth and Simone take a ride on The Big Bite and see the USA, the vampire way. Come along on this 5 part adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The Road Trip

Part One - Heat Wave

Beth and Simone lay in the warm late afternoon sunshine on the deck around Josef's pool. Beth felt drowsy as the sun soaked into her back and she was glad she had a 30+ sun block on. Adding to the lethargy was the sound of the waves rushing to shore along the beach and Beth smiled as she licked the slight salty tang from her lips. It was hot today and had been for a week. Not just the usual LA hot, but really hot. LA had been under a heat advisory and if it wasn't for the pool and good air conditioning life would have been miserable.

Josef had opened the beach house for Beth and Simone and urged them to take advantage of its hospitable amenities. It was right on the beach and managed to catch what few cool breezes came off of the Pacific as well as having a pool and an excellent air conditioning system. Actually Beth thought the air conditioning system was almost too good, set more for a vampires taste than human, but then again during the heat wave she wasn't going to complain.

Through half-closed eyes she watched Simone sit up in the chaise and reach back to tie the top of her turquoise colored bikini. Simone stretched slowly after securing the top and smiled as she spotted Josef watching them from the shaded windows. Simone smiled at him and sighed.

"He's watching us again," she chuckled to Beth. "I can't decide if it's because he misses all the naked freshies that have inhabited this place in the past or if he isn't really looking at us at all."

Beth giggled and sat up, fixing her own bikini top. "I think he's just hoping to catch a glimpse of some naked boobs Simone! Let's face it, he may be a billionaire hedge fund trader, but he's still a guy when it comes to his fascination with girls!"

They both stood up and gathered their towels and sun block to carry into the house. Josef continued to watch them avidly, a salacious grin plastered across his boyishly handsome face. He gave them a 'thumbs up' as they came into the house and snickered as he commented, "Ahh girls, um hm. Vampire hearing, don't you just love it?"

Beth rolled her eyes and said to Simone, "he's all yours!" and then under her breath added, "thank God!"

"I heard that!" Josef tossed over his shoulder at her, before wrapping his arms around Simone and burying his face in her neck and inhaling the warm scent of her skin and the blood that flowed through her veins just under it. "Umm, you smell delicious!"

"I'm sure you would just love the taste of the sun block! Why don't you let me shower first, hmm?" she whispered as she ran her hands down his well-muscled back. She slipped her hands farther down and cupped his ass, squeezing it tightly for a moment. _God, he has a sexy ass, firm and so nicely rounded!_

"You know I can't taste the sun block!" he murmured, his lips still nestled against her neck. "You taste salty though. I like that," he said as his lips and then his teeth grazed her neck. His tongue probed a bit firmer on the vein that was pulsing just beneath her warm and silky skin. He felt her shiver at the contact with his teeth and he worked hard to keep from going totally vamp and said, "Perhaps I should join you in that shower."

"What are you waiting for?" Simone said with a come-hither grin. She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to follow her.

Josef didn't argue…

Beth heard Simone squeal with laughter as Josef growled at her; their play amused her as well as made her feel lonely. She turned the stereo on in her luxurious bedroom suite before heading into the shower. She adjusted the water to the 'tepid' level; she couldn't stand the thought of anything warmer in this heat. 104 degrees today! It was miserable…like me she realized.

Mick was in Reno on a case and had been for almost a week. The nice thing for him was that it was a lot cooler there than here in LA. The LA vampire population was hiding away right now since the heat was so bad. Fire may be a vampire's enemy but this heat wave didn't do them any good either. Warm they could tolerate but this heat drove them all to their freezers it seemed. Josef's usual cadre of vamp employees had all been on leave or something and even Josef had stayed hidden away most of the day since they came here to the house two days ago. Beth and Simone had both taken vacation from their jobs to come out to the beach. Not that she couldn't commute here to the beach, it was only an hour drive, but it was much nicer just being here and relaxing the day away. It also was nice to be with friends she could talk about Mick to, in other words not have to hide the fact that he was a vamp.

Beth had adjusted her own schedule to be here; she was normally a morning person but she and Simone had been staying up most of the night to keep Josef entertained. Beth laughed to herself as she thought about that. Josef always had to have something going on. That's probably why he was so rich; he was driven to keep busy and most of the time keeping busy meant making money. He was very generous with his money, amazingly so. Even more than his money he was a generous and kind friend; of course by her saying that she knew he would deny it and then threaten to throw her in the tar pits or something equally nasty!

She shampooed her hair and then put the conditioner on it while she stood in the misty spray of the shower. The stall was huge with a bench at one end of it, the tiles a warm coral color with electric blue accents. She closed her eyes as she let the water rinse the conditioner out of her hair and thought about making love with Mick in this enormous shower stall. They wouldn't have to worry about space like they did in her normal sized shower at home. And the floor tiles here had some sort of non-slippery stuff on them. They looked like the walls, but they were almost cushiony feeling. Kinda weird, but it would be nice not to have to worry about slipping when things got a bit athletic she decided with a grin.

She thought about his hands sliding slickly over her body, massaging and kneading her breasts before taking her nipples into his mouth and teasing them with his tongue. She would wrap her arms around his neck and spread kisses over his neck, nipping at it until she felt him shiver with longing.

She leaned her forehead against the cool tiles and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get her mind off of Mick and the ache of desire she felt. She groaned softly and felt her tummy quiver and contract with need.

_Mick! Only a couple more days and he would be here and they could try out her wicked little fantasies…_

Beth finished her shower and turned the water off. As soon as she stepped out of the shower stall a blast of frigid cold air assaulted her, puckering her nipples even more. This was not the blissful tightening caused by a certain PI though; this was just plain old cold. She was shivering as she dried off and crawled into a pair of sweats, her defense against the air conditioning. She laughed as she smoothed moisturizer over her face and neck and tried to comb through her tangled mass of wet hair.

She sighed again, trying to keep her mind off of her sexy PI. But it was a losing battle!

The house was mostly quiet when she emerged from the bedroom. It was just a little past 7 and she realized she was hungry. Simone and Josef were no doubt occupied with the same type of things Beth would like to be occupied with at the moment so she went to explore the kitchen on her own.

She decided to make a salad with some grilled shrimp for dinner and as the seafood was grilling she chopped the vegetables and stirred together a light lemon and olive oil salad dressing. She didn't cook very much really, she depended on the local Chinese take-out place much more than she should she knew. But this was simple and light and in no time it was done. She stowed the extra shrimp and veggies in the fridge so that they would be good if Simone wanted some later before wandering into the den to see what was on television.

True to his inner child Josef had an extremely large set, 52" with satellite reception. Only the biggest and best she thought with a laugh as she tried to find something on the 300 plus channels to watch. Earlier when she and Simone had the TV on one of the movie channels was having a Robert Redford movie marathon and Beth decided to see if it was still going. She and Simone had laughingly dubbed it the 'The Robert Redford Channel'. Robert Redford reminded her of her mother, who adored seeing his movies. As Beth settled in to watch another one she thought her mom had pretty good taste.

She had long finished the salad and was working on a bowl of popcorn and trying to decide if having a glass of wine with it would be too strange when Simone emerged wearing a tired but satisfied smile.

"Ooh, the Robert Redford channel! What's on now?" she asked, digging her hand into the popcorn bowl.

"This is _The Great Waldo Pepper. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_ will be starting soon. What do you think, red or white?" Beth asked, munching another handful of popcorn.

"Red, definitely," Josef said. "Red is always best!" As he spoke he catapulted over the back of the couch landing next to Simone in one smooth motion. "NOT the Robert Redford channel again?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Hush up," Simone told him, laughing as he kissed her and then licked some salt off of her lips. "Butch Cassidy is coming on. It ought to make you feel right at home, since you say you were a cattle rustler!"

She and Beth giggled wildly as he stared at them for a moment, trying to bluff them with a threatening look. "Yeah, well the old west was rough. It wasn't all pretty like movies portray you know. Pretty cowboys and pretty women. Let me tell you, they didn't have deodorant back then, that's for sure. Most of the time the horses smelled better than the people! Yep, that's why I ran off to the '49 gold rush; I figured it would smell better or at least I would be by myself most of the time and it wouldn't matter."

"Josef, you were in the 1849 California gold rush?" Beth asked excitedly.

Josef smirked and said, "It's where I made my first million dollars."

"You're kidding? Seriously Josef?" Beth asked.

"I'm serious Blondie," he told her as he got up off the couch. "So, did we decide on red?"

"Yeah, red is great. So tell me about it?"

"Another time, I promise. Now, let's watch them rob some trains, okay?"

Beth frowned slightly, realizing he really didn't want to talk about it, which was a shame. The reporter in her was really interested in hearing that story and she mentally filed it away, awaiting another opportunity to chat about it.

He brought back 3 glasses and the opened bottle and they all settled in to watch the movie. When it was over Josef got up and said he had a surprise for them. He left the room and came back carrying a couple of large boxes.

"What?" Simone asked, checking it out. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope! Logan says we'll love it," he told her, smiling at her.

Beth started giggling as soon as she saw what the boxes were. She recognized them immediately and knew this would be something Josef would like. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, given the fact that she would like to get to sleep sometime tonight and with all the noise this thing made that could be doubtful.

"A play station and Guitar Hero," he told them excitedly. "See Simone, we just hook it up to the television and presto, no more Robert Redford channel!" he teased.

Within a few minutes he had it all hooked up and was plunking his way through _Stairway to Heaven_. His face was funny to watch as he tried to copy the notes and play. One moment it was staring intently and the next scrunched up as he made some glaring mistake. He had a tendency to chew his bottom lip when he was at a particularly challenging place.

_Bet he doesn't do that in full fang mode!_

Simone and Beth started singing along with him and after a while Beth realized that he was getting better. Simone finally managed to get the guitar away from him about 3 am and by then Beth decided she had had enough.

"I'm going to bed," she told them, fighting a yawn. "Have fun and play nice, kiddies!" she told them as she went down the hall to her bedroom. The air in her room felt icy and she hurriedly crawled between the covers. She could hear the faint sounds coming from the den but they weren't too bad. Logan had been right, the Guitar Hero was fun. Thinking of Logan made her think of Mick. She picked up her phone and scrolled through to Mick's picture. She stared at his smiling face and her heart as well as her body ached for him. She held the phone up to her face for a moment and closed her eyes, thinking about him.

The phone started to vibrate and then ring and her eyes flew open in surprise. He must have been reading her mind.

"Hi. Can you read minds, my delicious vamp?" she answered, her voice husky in the dark.

She heard him chuckle, the sound low and almost a growl. "If I could, what would I be reading?" he asked her. The line was quiet and he could hear her heartbeat speed up as he spoke.

"What I want to do with you! God Mick, I miss you."

"Miss me huh?" he asked. He sounded almost disappointed.

"Yeah, I miss you." She was quiet for another heartbeat or two. "I need you Mick," she added solemnly.

"Ah, me too Baby, me too. I can't wait to get my hands and lips on your body!" he murmured.

"What about your teeth?" she teased.

"Uh, yeah those too," he admitted. He sounded embarrassed about that.

"Hey, you know I liked it when you bit that time while we were making love. I wish you'd let me bite you too!"

"Beth, you know that's too dangerous."

"Yes, I know. You remind me all the time. But still…"

"Are you mad about that, baby?"

"No Mick, but it's frustrating. I KNOW you would like it."

He heard a smile in her voice then and he let a long breath out that he hadn't been aware of holding. "Someday Beth, if that's what you really want. We'll talk about it anyway."

"Yeah, well talk to me about something else right now. Talk to me about sliding in and out of me and making me come," she told him, her breath quickening as she spoke.

"Are you wet?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Oh yeah…"

Continued in Part Two – Desire By Any Other Name…


	2. Chapter 2

The Road Trip

Part Two-Desire by Any Other Name…

"_Are you wet?" he asked, his voice husky._

"_Oh yeah…" Beth answered._

Beth quickly pulled her sweats off and settled down into the pillows and then wedged the phone between her shoulder and the pillows. She needed both hands free, now if it were only Mick's body they were touching instead of her own.

"Ah Mick, I need you so badly. I need you in me!"

She heard Mick's low growl of response and it sent a shiver up her spine. Her fingers traced tiny swirls over her nipples, hardening them further and making her breath catch. The need for her delicious vamp was growing ever more urgent and a small whimper escaped her pursed lips.

"I need you too Beth. I – uh, want to be inside you. Slide your fingers inside of yourself baby, tell me how it feels."

Beth moved her hand down to the triangle of soft blond curls that hid her excited flesh. She stopped for a moment and stroked the hardened nub that stood guardian over the gateway and let out a long moan that wasn't quite Mick's name but rather a fervent plea of need. "Oh, oh yes, Mick, talk to me, tell me what you want!"

"You baby, I want to feel myself deep inside your warmth and wetness. I want to push into you and feel your tightness pull me harder into you. I want to make you come Beth. Are you almost there, baby? I am, I am…"

Beth's fingers slipped into the heated silken wetness and she moved them quickly, slipping in and out as she felt her body start to contract with the orgasm. "Yes Mick, I'm coming for you, I'm coming…"

Beth's breath caught in her throat as she cried out her release; she was excited even more as she heard Mick in the throes of his own orgasm as well. Both of them panted into the phone as their bodies relaxed, spiraling down from the plateau. After a minute or so Beth sighed deeply and then let out a small laugh.

"Well, that didn't take long!"

"I was already half way there Beth. God, I miss you so much. "It's going to be a few more days before I can finish up the investigation here and even if it only took another minute, it would be too long!"

Beth knew exactly how he felt. Their relationship was still new and she couldn't get enough of him. They were still in the learning about one another phase, almost like a honeymoon and it felt like torture to be away from him. Staying here with Simone and Josef was fun, but she too was counting the minutes until she could be with Mick again.

"I know Mick. You're lucky you aren't here right now though; it's so hot – TOO hot to even think sometimes. Well, not here in Josef's beach house, but outside."

"How's that going by the way?" he asked. Beth and Simone had had sort of a rocky start to their relationship and when he'd heard that Beth was going to the beach house with her and Josef, Mick had felt a bit disconcerted. Okay, he had to admit that part of the reason for that was because he had drank a bit of Simone's blood, well tasted it anyway. In the 6 weeks that he and Beth had been together they had skirted around the whole subject of blood. He had drankdrunk from her once during sex and she had enjoyed it, but it was all still too sensitive to talk about much. Now she was asking him to let her taste his blood and Mick was scared to death to let her; it was just too dangerous.

"Good, actually. We've bonded," she giggled. "Well, we're on our way to it anyway. We've actually had a lot of fun. This evening Josef hooked up a Play Station and Guitar Hero game and we had a blast with it. Actually, I think Josef and Simone are still out there playing it!"

Mick chuckled; he could see Josef going all out in the game. One of Josef traits was to through himself completely immerse himself into whatever endeavor he undertook, whether business or pleasure. Oftentimes, business, business was his pleasure but occasionally he broke loose and just had fun, like a 400 year old teenager. Mick really enjoyed those times with Josef and he wished he was there to play too.

"That sounds like fun. What else did you do today?"

"Laid out by the pool for awhile and watched the Robert Redford channel. Oh, and Josef said he was once a cattle rustler and a gold miner!" she laughed, shaking her head andt the thought. "Do you suppose he was telling the truth?"

Mick smiled into the phone as he listened to her inquisitive side take over. Yeah, she was curious, much to her own detriment at times but it didn't matter to him, she was perfect for him. "I don't know baby; I guess I wouldn't find it surprising."

Beth stifled a yawn and murmured "Mm hm," into the receiver. Now that she was more relaxed she was also really tired.

Mick heard the yawn despite her effort to hide it and said, "Sounds like you need to get some sleep and I've still got a few more leads to work on tonight. I'll call you tomorrow night, okay?"

She wasn't ready to say goodnight but she didn't think that toothpicks would be able to keep her eyes open much longer so she said, "Okay. I miss you Mick. Oh, and by the way, I love you too!"

Mick smiled as he heard her words, spoken so softly they were almost a whisper. "Yeah baby, me too. Talk to you tomorrow." He clicked the 'end call' button and the phone was silent. And immediate feeling of loneliness washed over him, one that he wasn't accustomed to. It was amazing how short of an amount of time it had taken for him to get used to her in his life; now he literally ached for her. Her touch comforted and excited him, her laughter brightened his day; her curiosity, well that scared him but he could cope with it. He wouldn't change a hair on her head.

By 5 am Josef and Simone had played themselves out on Guitar Hero. Josef was ready for a bit of refreshment and another kind of play! He poured himself a glass of B positive and inquired if Simone needed anything.

"No, I'm good. I'm going to go take a shower though," she told him. " I got all sweaty playing that game, but it was fun!" She kissed him on the cheek and started to head to their bedroom suite.

Josef caught her hand and said, "Hey, want some company?"

"Always!" she answered, a sparkle in her eye.

Josef sat the glass down in the sink and ran a bit of water in it then followed her down the hall. He felt his eyes silver over as he anticipated the shower and he wanted to yell, 'Race you!' but he managed to remain cool about it. It wouldn't do to let her know how much he cared about her, needed her. That's what he told himself anyway. If he had any idea how transparent his feelings for her were he would have been appalled.

Once in the master suite Simone started to undress, taking care to put her clothes away with care. Josef laughed, she was sometimes so fussy with all her neatness. She and Mick were so much alike in that; Mick didn't need a maid at the Fortress of Style, he was a clean fanatic himself and Simone was exactly the same. Josef was more of a let it stay where it dropped kind of guy, knowing full well that someone would come along and pick it up later. It drove Si nuts, but he didn't really care and he especially didn't care right now; he had one thing on his mind and it didn't involve menial labor.

Practically before she could blink Josef had his clothes off and then he swept her up into in his arms. He kissed her soundly and headed for the bathroom. Simone relaxed into his strong arms as she wrapped her own around his neck.

Josef pushed the bathroom door open with his foot and felt the wall for the switch to turn on the light; they both blinked when it came on and he sat her down on the floor so that he could open the shower door and turn on the water. When he had it adjusted to a happy medium or in other words a temperature they could both handle he stepped in and held out his hand to her, beckoning her to join him.

Two steps brought her into his waiting arms and then their mouths melded into one another's as they shared a searing kiss that set them both aflame. Tongues met in a sensual dance that entreated them to open themselves to more passion, greater desire.

The luke warm water showered down over them but it went unnoticed as the two lovers twisted together in an attempt to be even closer, more intimate. Josef ran exploring hands down the delicateenticing valley of Simone's back as he caressed her gently, his fingers tracing the delicate outline of her spine before they dipped down to cup her smooth derrière and pull her tightly against him. She sighed as he pulled her closer still and she could feel the hard length of him pressing into her belly. Her body responded with a shiver that made her whole body tremble in anticipation.

Josef's mouth left hers and slid down her jaw to her neck. His tongue danced and swirled over the vein that pulsed frantically there but then continued the journey downward to her breast. Her nipples were taut and swollen with need and desire and he captured them in his mouth, teasing and pulling on them gently.

Simone moaned softly, her breath coming in small pants as she felt his mouth excite her even more. The muscles in her thighs were clenched together tightly as she tried to keep her balance in the slippery shower. Josef felt her knees give away for a second and he picked her up and sat her on the bench before he spread her legs apart and dipped his head to taste her honeyed juices.

His tongue drew tiny circles around her aroused flesh and it was rewarded with a warm rush of slick juices, which he eagerly lapped up. He delved deeply into her body, feeling it contract as her orgasm began and he reveled in the taste of her as her peak washed over her body. When she had stopped shaking from the power of her orgasm he swiftly moved his body upward so that he could enter her. She moaned her pleasure as she felt his hardness inside her still contracting flesh.

"Yes Josef, hard please. Don't stop, please don't stop!" she cried as she pulled him tightly to her and buried her mouth against his chest.

This was the Simone that no one knew and that Josef thrilled to – the wild woman who wanted it hard and fast. He was more than happy to oblige her and he increased his pace and penetration.

Simone's head bent backwards and she almost howled with pleasure. Her fingernails raked carelessly over his back, drawing blood that went unnoticed by both of them. He bent and captured her breast in his mouth again, tugging at her nipple more firmly than before and he smiled when he felt her responsive moan and sharply indrawn breath.

He was close now as was she; he debated whether to pull his mouth away from her breast and slid it along to her wrist, but he decided to stay where he was. He could scent that her orgasm was beginning when he quickly bit her breast. Even in the midst of their passion his bite was gentle and she responded by a coming undone for him; her body clenching him tightly as his own orgasm began. He lapped soothingly as her warm blood flowed freely into his waiting mouth as he shuddered through his own release.

Josef moved to sit on the bench and then pulled Si onto his lap and held her close. He could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. Both of them gulped in huge breaths of air and relaxed against the other.

Josef wanted to tell her that he loved her and yet he couldn't get the words out. That would open a whole new level of possibilities between them and he didn't know if either one of them were ready for that. Instead he just held her to him and kissed her softly. For now, it would have to do.

Beth slept until almost noon; she laughed at how easily she found herself adapting to 'vampire hours'. Well not exactly because they would sleep much later than this, but this might at well be dusk for her. She never was one to sleep late in the mornings, not even as a teenager. She would always get up early,early; eager to see what the day had in store for her and this day was no different.

She pushed the button that would open the roman blinds and watched as the sunshine slowly crept into her room, inch by inch. When the blinds were fully opened Beth scrunched her eyes partially shut because the room was so bright. She lay in the bed for a moment and stretched, working the muscles in her back and legs. She felt great this morning, probably due to the extracurricular activity with Mick last night. Memories of his sexy voice came flooding back to her and she grinned as she thought about him.

She debated on whether or not a little solo action was warranted but decided to get up and head for the shower. A lonely shower, true, but she would feel better once she got started. My God, all she ever thought about now was Mick and sex. She had always enjoyed sex, but she found herself insatiable with him. Well, maybe not exactly insatiable but she sure wouldn't kick him out of her bed, that was for sure.

Beth acknowledged that it was much more powerful than just sex though; there really was some deeper type of connection going on and that gave her pause for a moment. She had never really believed in soul-mates or things like that; however Mick made her think that there was such a thing and the possibility thrilled her in unimaginable ways. She had loved a few men, that much was true, but none had affected her as Mick did.

_Enough of this, Beth, get busy!_

A little while later she was showered, dressed and rummaging through the kitchen looking for something to eat as coffee brewed. She toasted a bagel as she sipped her first cup of coffee and pondered what she would do with this day!

Simone emerged about an hour later, wearing a sleepy grin on her face. Beth looked up from her computer where she had been reading CNN news. Old habits die hard and even on vacation she was driven to know what was going on in the world.

"What, no Robert Redford channel today?" Simone joked as she grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. She sat down at the counter with Beth and blew gently on the brew, smelling inhaling the fragrant steam as it rose from the cup.

"Don't know, haven't turned the tube on today. Been reading the news. Actually, I haven't been up that long myself." Beth got up and poured herself another cup of the coffee and stood looking out the window. The California sunshine was wicked today, glinting off the blue-grey Pacific in shimmering waves; another hellishly hot day was in store, she could tell.

"Where's Josef? Still enjoying his sub-zero oblivion?"

"I think so, I didn't check. I wonder what it's like to sleep in a freezer? I can't imagine it really." Simone got up to pop a bagel into the toaster for herself and then grabbed the cream cheese out of the refrigerator as well. Setting a plate down on the counter she waited expectantly for the bagel to pop up.

"So you wouldn't ever want to be turned?" Beth asked, trying to be casual as she watched Simone's face for reaction.

Simone looked around the room before she spoke but she knew that if Josef was up already he could probably hear her reply anyway. "That's the million dollar question Beth. Sometimes, well sometimes I really do want it. I guess I'm afraid though. What if something happened, like it did with Sarah? And, I wonder if Josef and I are even heading towards something more." The last words were almost whispered.

"I guess Tthere is that chance I guess. I doubt if Josef did anything wrong though; most likely Sarah just didn't have the will to make it all the way through." As Beth said the words she realized that she wondered about it too. Would she ever want to be turned and if she did, would Mick even do it?

Just then they both heard a door close somewhere down the hall and they immediately changed the subject. Neither one knew if Josef had heard their conversation and it sort of irritated Beth to know that she was worried if that he didhad. For all the fact that vampires were now a part of both her and Simone's life, it was all still so hush-hush. Don't discuss it, keep the secret. She knew she needed to talk about it, discuss it. She mentally shrugged and only caught the last part of what Simone was saying.

"Hm? I'm sorry Simone,Simone; I missed what you just said."

"I just asked if you had talked to Mick?"

A swift blush stole up Beth's face and she dipped her head down in an effort to hide it. Simone noticed both the blush and the evasive maneuver and smiled to herself. She guessed she had an answer to her question.

"Um, yes we spoke last night." She let out a sigh and added, "I really miss him. Have you ever been to Reno? I was looking at pictures of in on the computer and it looks beautiful!"

Josef walked into the just then and said, "Reno, huh?" He grabbed a glass and then reached for a carafe of blood from the hidden fridge. It wasn't from a freshie, but it was delivered daily, at least it had that going for it.

"Yeah. You know, Mick is going to be a few more days up there, we should take a road trip up to see him!" Beth declared.

Had he not swallowed the last drink from his glass Josef might have actually spit out his last mouthful of blood. He laughed out loud and commented, "Blondie, vampires and road trips don't go too well together. Not too many Holiday Inns have freezer accommodations!"

Beth arched her eyebrow sharply upward and said "Really? How on earth would you know whether a Holiday Inn would have a freezer Josef? Ever once been to one?"

Josef smirked snickered and admitted, "Well, you got me there, but still I am reasonably sure there are no freezers there. But, anyway vamps on the road, not such a good thing."

"Yeah, well how did you handle it when you were a cattle rustler? That was certainly 'a road trip'." Beth wore her own smirk; hopefully she would get some information out of him.

Josef's eyes lit up, he knew exactly what game Beth was playing. His next move was to torment her with just a bit of information without giving her anything. He was well-versed in this subterfuge and enjoyed the game. Blondie was a worthy opponent.

Simone got up to grab another cup of coffee as she watched the two of them in this tenacious dance they did; neither one would cry wolf and it was usually pretty interesting to watch, up to a point. However, this morning she had little patience for it; maybe it was the lack of sleep, she didn't know but she decided to stop it all now.

"Well, we could still drive up there to meet Mick. It wouldn't do any harm to miss one night in the freezer would it, Josef? Mick has been doing it for a week now," Simone said as she sat back down at the counter with her full cup of coffee.

Josef only looked at her and frowned; she realized that had sounded pretty harsh but sometimes the lawyer in her just wanted to cut through the bullshit. She sighed and added, "Okay, so maybe not. What other options are there?"

"Hey, how about we rent one of those motor homes you see out on the road? You know, they say something like '1-800- rentme on them. You could probably get a freezer in one of them!"

Josef mentally rolled his eyes; as if he would ever do something so pedestrian. "Beth, can you really imagine me in something that said 1-800-rentme on it?" He smiled, but a new thought was occurring to him.

Beth giggled and shrugged, he was right she knew. She thought about it for another minute, her lips pursed as she considered other options. She guessed they could fly up there, but that wasn't as much fun; still, she would get to see Mick. She was about ready to offer that suggestion when Josef spoke up.

"You know, you often see those huge tour busses go by, the ones the rock stars use. I wonder if one of those could be available? "

"Wow, that would be great. What fun that would be!" Beth said, the wheels turning in her head as she wondered out loud how they could find one and on such short notice.

"I'm not talking about borrowing one, Blondie, I want one of my own!"

"Well, Josef, it'sitsit'sits a little short notice don't you think for something like that?"

"Beth, money can accomplish anything we desire, wait and see. No, I want it huge, lavish, over the top!"

"Yeah, I heard some of those stars even have hot tubs and lounges in them!"

"No, we're not talking about hot tubs and lounges here! Think bigger – THINK KOSTAN!"

To be continued in See the USA the Kostan .


	3. Chapter 3

The Road Trip

Part Three – Reunion

"_No, we're not talking hot about tubs and lounges here! Think bigger – THINK KOSTAN!"_

Beth started laughing at Josef's words; Simone only groaned and shook her head. "I'm telling you right now Josef – I WILL NOT pee in one of those tiny, inconvenient bathrooms in those things. They smell and they're just horrible."

Josef moved to stand behind Simone and wrapped his arms around her. He placed soft little kisses on her neck and said, "C'mon Si, it will be fun! And I'll make sure the bathroom is big enough to pee in and that it doesn't smell, okay? C'mon, please, for me?"

Simone rolled her eyes but a slight smile curved her lips upward and she sighed. "Okay, okay. But if it that bathroom isn't good enough, you are going to be making plenty of stops!" She suddenly found herself laughing and said, "Josef, have you ever driven one of those things?"

"No, but I've driven a Conestoga wagon, how much harder than that could it be?"

"Well, we'll find out I guess. It may be much more fun than I thought."

"Um hm. I'm going to call my guy now and get this deal started," he told the girls, heading out to his office.

"Your guy? You have a bus guy?" Beth teased.

Josef looked at her and grinned, a boyish grin that made his eyes sparkle and said, "Don't push it Blondie.

Beth laughed again and said to Simone, "Really, he has a bus guy?"

"It wouldn't surprise me Beth. Not in the least…"

Beth and Simone were in the gym and getting ready to hit the hot tub after a workout 2 hours later when Josef found them. He stood observing them covertly for a moment, appreciating the view. Both girls had towels wrapped around their bodies after their showers and Josef wondered what, if anything they had on underneath.

"Um, ladies! Why don't you drop those towels so I can appreciate what's underneath," he said as he stared intensely at them.

Both women giggled and Simone said, "What if we're not wearing anything Josef…"

"So much the better," he murmured with a teasing glint in his eye. He knew that Mick would have his head if he ever saw Blondie in the altogether, but he figured he could wish for anything he liked. And what Mick didn't know won't kill me, he thought.

Beth surreptitiously winked at Simone and whispered, "Whatever you would like," in the sexiest voice she could muster and dropped the towel.

When Josef saw her hands moving to undo the towel his eyes snapped shut and he spun around, not at all prepared for Beth's teasing. Simone unfastened her towel too and went to Josef and wrapped it around his shoulders turning him back around before whispering, "You can look now Josef."

Josef opened one eye and then the other. Both women had bathing suits on; they were completely covered. His eyes narrowed as he watched the amusement in their eyes as they enjoyed his discomfort.

"What, did you think we were naked? Just a couple of girls lounging around in the hot tub together naked?" Beth laughed.

"Well, a guy could hope," he offered weakly, more than relieved that he wasn't seeing that. These two together were getting the better of him and he wasn't used to that. He felt like a gauche teenager and he didn't like it at all! He stood there in an awkward silence, completely forgetting his reason for coming to find them.

Both of them watched him expectantly for a moment before climbing into the hot tub. Finally Simone took pity on his awkwardness and asked, "So what's up? Did you want to join us in the hot tub?"

"Not unless you throw in about 100 pounds of ice," he told them. "Hey, now that might be fun!" He was lost for a moment in the vision of being in the tub with 100 pounds of ice and two women. Ah, the good old days he thought and then sighed at the thought, pleasing as it was and tried to get his mind back on track.

"Oh, well yeah. We have a bus. They are going to move the freezers in this afternoon. We can leave in the morning, so call Mick and let him know we are heading his way!"

"What?" Simone exclaimed. "How? How can you do this so quickly?"

"Hey, money baby! It can do anything! And you won't have to fret over the bathroom, I promise!" He started getting really excited as he talked about it. He had seen pictures on the internet of it and it was fabulous. "You girls are going to love it! Lots of room, two bedrooms, each with enough room for a bed _and_ a freezer! Wait until you see it!"

Simone inwardly groaned; she hadn't expected this at all. In fact she had hoped that it would prove impossible to accomplish. The last thing she really wanted to do was take a road trip. Her mind frantically searched for excuses, anything to get out of it.

"Josef, I'm sure it's nice and all, but really, you can't expect to just drop everything and run off on this trip! I'm sure Beth," she paused for a moment and stared at Beth, willing her to agree with her next words, "I'm sure she can't possibly get off of work on such short notice. And what about Kostan Industries? You can't just leave it."

"Sure I can – I already talked to Rider and he's going to handle the reins from South America. And if Ben won't give Beth the time off, well, there are always accidents!" he proclaimed with a malicious glint in his eye.

Neither Mick nor Josef were sure yet about Ben Talbot; he always seemed to be observing them as if to catch them at something. It was unnerving and more than once Josef had wanted to send him to the tar pits but Mick demanded that he hold off for now. Mick was convinced that Talbot had some type of information, information that might not be good for the tribe so he wanted to wait and watch him a bit longer.

Beth pursed her lips as she thought about her job. She really didn't want to lose it but on the other hand she really wanted to see Mick. She ran her hand distractedly though her hair as she stated, "I'm just going to talk to Ben; if I can't get some time off I'll just quit. That might be easier anyway since Mick distrusts him so much."

Simone knew that she had lost at that point, that she was going on a road trip; two women, two vampires and a tour bus, with freezers. She groaned out loud and Josef and Beth both smiled in victory.

_Somebody tell me this is a dream._

Ben reluctantly allowed Beth two more weeks off and was irritated when she refused to tell him what this was all about, although he thought he hid it well. Mick was surprised by the story of how all this happened but was eagerly enthusiastic about it and couldn't wait for them to get there. Beth and Simone went shopping that afternoon to buy provisions and some last minute clothing items they thought they might need.

Josef spent the day reviewing Map Quest and different points of interest. They didn't know for sure where they were heading after they picked up Mick, but he was excited – more excited than he had been about anything in a long, long time. They could head west to the coast or south to Yosemite and maybe Vegas, choice, choice, choice! It all sounded fun to him now that he was convinced they could do it in comfort and style.

Early the next morning Josef, Simone, Beth, the luggage, the provisions, the Play Station, Guitar Hero and several other games were all packed into a waiting limousine and a Hummer and made their way to pick up the bus.

Beth's first thought was that it was huge and beautiful. It was silver and chrome with dark windows, quite stylish actually. But the best part was that the name was painted in bright red letters on the bus, The Big Bite! That was the outside; inside it took her breath away. She had been in 5 star hotels that weren't this nice she decided. Even Simone was impressed, especially when she saw the bathroom.

It was huge with a large glass-walled shower stall and a vanity out of a movie stars bathroom. Lots of room, more than lots actually, it was incredible. She really couldn't complain about it. They got things stored away and soon were ready to depart.

It was approximately 8 hours to Reno, but there were lots of sights to see along the way so they all settled into comfy seats to enjoy the ride.

If Josef was at all nervous about driving such a huge vehicle he didn't show it. For the most part he did well, but it was mostly interstate with wide, straight roads. The only problem came when it was time to stop for gas.

They saw signs for a truck stop up ahead and decided to make that their stop. Josef knew that they needed diesel fuel and so it seemed like a good place to find it. He moved the bus into a queue to wait for their turn at the pump. When they got there, he sat and waited impatiently.

"What is this, self service?" he asked, looking around the pumps.

Beth and Simone exchanged amused looks and Beth answered, "Josef, you'll have to pump it yourself, there are no attendants here!"

"Everybody thinks the world is getting better," he grumbled as he unbuckled his seat belt. "Well, I'll tell you it's NOT. Used to be people believed in customer service! 'Can I fill that up for you' they'd say and then they'd wash your windows too! Now it's do-it-yourself this and help yourself that! Humans, always looking for an easier way, they don't ever want to work anymore." He continued to mutter as he opened the door and headed outside.

Beth laughed as she watched him approach the pump and tried to figure it out. "Do you suppose he's _ever_ had to pump his own gas?"

"I doubt it; he always stops at the place over on Wilshire that specializes in service for well-to-do customers. I wonder if he will know how?" she grinned.

They watched for a moment as Josef swiped his credit card and then stood looking at the gas pump in confusion. He finally started to lift a nozzle when another customer stopped him.

"Uh look buddy, that's the wrong gas there – you need the diesel, see, the green handle."

"Oh, sure, thanks a lot." He put the red nozzle back and reached hesitantly for the green one, his nose wrinkling as he did because the fuel smell was so strong.

"Uh, you need some help mister?" the guy offered.

"I'll give you $50 bucks if you'll pump it for me. The smell you know, kind of strong…"

"$50 bucks? Cash?"

Josef pulled a crisp fifty out of his wallet and said, "All yours!"

The man nodded and reached for the nozzle and inserted it into the gas tank of the bus. Josef stood back and watched contentedly.

"You need your windows washed or anything?" the man asked.

Josef looked at the bus, at all the windows on it and grinned. The man saw that look and said, "I mean the windshield!"

"No, no I think it's alright," Josef said. What these humans wouldn't do for a few bucks he thought with a grin.

Finally the tank was full and Josef handed the man his fifty and thanked him before climbing back aboard the bus. He waived as he shut the door and started the bus, prepared to leave.

Beth and Simone had watched the whole exchange with amusement. Finally Simone shook her head and just laughed. What else could they do?

Somewhere in the back of her mind Beth heard Willie Nelson singing _On the Road Again_. She nodded with satisfaction; this trip was just what they needed!

Mick worked feverishly to get finished with his case before they arrived. He was tracking some corporate spies for a company and had gotten enough surveillance to provide irrefutable proof of the crimes. In the vamp world, they would just be taken out; in the human world they would go to court, which would probably drag out for years. But hey, no skin off of Mick's back; he had did what they asked, it was up to them at this point and he was glad to be done with it all. A courier was sent to pick up his surveillance results and all there was to do now was to wait for Beth, Josef and Simone.

When they actually got there Mick was blown away by the bus; it was far beyond his expectations. It was like a rolling apartment really, everything anyone could possibly need including satellite TV and Wi-Fi.

When he spied the name, written boldly on the side his first thought was I can't believe this!

"Josef, don't you think the name is a bit over the top?"

"Hey, what can I say? I couldn't resist!"

Mick laughed then; this was so Josef. You just had to go with it.

The best part of the deal was Beth he thought as he held her in his arms and breathed in her scent. She always smelled like some sort of flowers, but sort of spicy too. He didn't know what kind of flowers they were; he only knew that he could never get enough of her scent.

And then there were the other scents of her too, the warm rush of desire he scented as he held her in his arms; earthy, intoxicating. Her need for him brought joy to his undead heart. He listened as her heartbeat increased and he knew they were going to have to find some private time – and soon!

It was decided that since Mick had the hotel room for one more night that he and Beth were going to stay in that; a little private reunion time. Simone and Josef were going to stay in the bus, which was going to be allowed to park in the hotel's lot, with access to electricity. All a cost of course, but it made no difference at all.

After a quick shared dinner in the bus (that was catered from the hotels kitchen) they decided on an agenda for the trip. They were heading to Yosemite Park first and then to the Grand Canyon. Mick had never seen either of those sites and he was incredibly excited about it all. Still, as soon as was possible he excused himself and Beth, almost unable to contain, or hide, his excitement. After hasty goodbyes, they made their way back to his hotel room.

As soon as the door, with a Do Not Disturb sign hanging on it, closed behind them their clothes started flying off of their bodies. It made no difference who took what off, all that mattered was that any barriers between them were gone. Two pairs of lips clung feverishly to one another, one so hot they felt on fire and the other cool but warming by the moment.

Whose tongue ventured into the moist mouth of the other first? Neither one knew, but both tongues stroked the others mouth lovingly, thrilling at the sensual contact between them. Long, slow, deep kisses inspired other thoughts, drove other needs and finally Mick picked Beth up into his strong, sinewy arms and carried her to the bed and laid her gently upon it.

Beth sighed as Mick sank down next to her, immediately pulling her close to him to re-establish the heated contact of their mouths. Lips clung hungrily to one another, ravishing excitedly until both pairs of lips were swollen and Mick and Beth were both panting with their desire.

The scent of Beth's need was intoxicating to Mick; her emotional need sent joy into his heart and soul and her physical need ignited every male instinct he had. The need to drive into her willing body was almost too much for him and he had to use every bit of restraint he had to keep from doing just that. They had been apart for 5 days, he needed, wanted more but first he would do anything to ensure her satisfaction and joy.

The smell of her blood pulsing though her veins was driving him crazy. His inner vamp was crying out to be fed, growling with need. He glanced down and saw the intricate highway of blue veins gracing her breasts and he felt his fangs elongate, totally unwillingly. He could smell her blood, sweet and hot and he needed to taste it so badly, but he refused himself this gift; he would not hurt her, he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her again. Once – once he had allowed himself a taste of her blood as they made love and it was almost his undoing. He vowed to never let it happen again.

He closed his eyes for a moment to regain control of himself and in that split second Beth shifted and rolled over, straddling him. She wore a triumphant look on her face and she bent to capture his lips again. Soft blond hair covered his neck and chest, tickling his skin as she started grinding her pelvis against his hips, her tongue mimicking the rhythm in his mouth.

She debated whether or not to take him into her yet, but she decided to wait a bit longer; this was torture, delightful torture for them both and she wanted to prolong it as long as possible. Still, she felt the hard length of him rubbing delightfully between her thighs and she knew that her juices were coating him thoroughly. Each movement of her hips brought slick skin into contact with hard flesh and she shivered with desire.

Her mouth slid down to his neck, tongue licking and stroking along the way; past his firm jaw line which wore a light covering of stubble, down to where his shoulder met his neck. Her tongue flicked over that sensitive juncture and she heard him groan in response. Her fingertips splayed lightly over his chest, dancing among the curly hairs that graced it and then her mouth slid down to take the place of her fingers. She licked lightly at his nipples, feeling a response to her probing tongue and she smiled to herself as she realized that he liked it.

Her hand slid lower still, to his taut belly and again played in the soft hair that covered it before moving even lower to finally grasp his engorged manhood. He practically yelled when she took him firmly in her hand, stroking him gently. For a moment he moved within her grasping fingers, but with a groan he tore himself away from her hand and she was once again on her back, at the mercy of his ministrations.

Suddenly, his mouth and hands were everywhere on her, teasing the tightened buds that her nipples had bloomed into, dipping to tickle her belly button, making her stomach contract and squirm with need. Finally, his mouth made the journey to the soft blond curls between her legs and she drew a deep breath in expectantly; eager to feel his mouth on her. She was already so close to coming that she knew this wasn't going to take long, but oh, the pleasure she would feel at that contact.

Mick inhaled deeply, picturing in his mind the beauty of her womanhood. Heat and wetness were rolling off of her and he couldn't wait to taste her, feel her slick juices on his tongue and slowly he made his way there, tickling and kissing her trembling belly as he went, nipping lightly at the junction of her thighs. She lifted her hips off the bed, urging him onward and he took her then, his mouth covering her aching flesh.

Mick worshiped at the temple of her womanhood, drinking in her passion, stroking softly before she ground herself against his mouth, panting and moaning loudly. Only a few strokes of his tongue on the excited nub of desire and she was over the edge; a shattering orgasm taking her. He kissed and licked her very softly then, allowing her to come down off of the plateau gently before rising and claiming her lips once again.

The kiss was searing and Beth was soon moaning again and finally tore her mouth away from his to pant, "Mick, in me now, _please!_" she begged.

"Now?" he teased, but only for a moment. He slid between her legs and pulled her to him. He felt her grasp him firmly and wiggle her body to impale herself with his rigid length. Both of them felt loud moans escape their mouths at the contact and Mick rejoined their mouths again while he waited a moment for her to adjust to him inside her.

He felt her hips start to move against him and he picked up the rhythm, meeting her thrusts. He moved inside her deeply and felt her body responding by holding him firmly inside of it. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, as if refusing to let him go and it nearly drove him mad; she was so wet, so tight…

He inhaled and could smell her orgasm approaching. Her blood was singing with pheromones and estrogen, sweet with her coming release. His mouth ached for her and again he could see the blood pumping furiously though the veins in the delicate skin of her neck. He ached to taste her but instead only held her close as they both neared their climaxes. He knew he would have to bite his shoulder to make his journey complete, but that was okay, he would be within her when it happened. He felt the vamp come out; his fangs ready for the bite, his eyes glowing ghostly silver. Almost…, almost there.

Beth watched him vamp out, she knew his moment was close. She wanted his bite, needed it in some strange way. It bonded them in a way she couldn't describe. And then she made her choice. "Do it Mick, bite me!" she told him. She felt him shake his head no, denying what he needed, what she desired.

As her orgasm started to take her, she leaned up and bit his shoulder, hard; hard enough to draw blood and she tasted the strange sweet/saltiness flood over her tongue she felt his whole body tighten and then his teeth were biting her neck. Even in the throes of passion he was gentle, just barely puncturing her delicate skin, only taking a small mouthful of her blood. He swallowed slowly, trying to savor her sweet blood as his orgasm washed over him. His inner vamp roared his passion, cried out with joy.

The small wound on Mick's shoulder that Beth had inflicted healed closed quickly. She felt heady from his blood, tingling in a way and alive. It was almost like the night she had tasted the black crystal, only so much more intense. His blood tasted amazing, not at all like she imagined it would and not at all like her own blood. It was alive with flavors should couldn't identify and it was somehow comforting.

Beth felt his tongue softly stroking over the mark on her neck, laving gently as if to close the wound. Even though his wound was closed her tongue mimicked his, lovingly caressing his shoulder. She decided that it was as much as an emotional healing as well as a physical one and she finally kissed the place where her mark had been, complete and satisfied.

Mick wished he could feel horrified at what he had done to her; he wished he could feel angered at what she had done to him, but neither emotion made an appearance. In some strange way it was what had to happen. They were both marked now, their blood mingled and their bond complete. He rolled off of her and pulled her to him, settling himself around her and holding her close.

She was quiet for a moment before finally saying, "Are you mad at me Mick?"

"No baby, no. You did what I didn't have the courage to do. But Beth, there are implications to this, things we are going to have to talk about, okay?"

She nodded solemnly, but said, "Not tonight though?"

"No, not tonight. Sleep well baby. I love you so much Beth!"

"I love you too Mick. Forever…"

The words were a foreshadowing for Mick, a conversation he didn't want to have. But for now he let it go and just slept."

To be continued in See the USA, the Vampire Way!


	4. Chapter 4

The Road Trip

Part Four – See the USA the Vampire Way!

Beth awoke in Mick's arms feeling loved and happy. This was where she was supposed to be; she knew, had somehow always known it. She tried to stretch without waking him up only to realize he was watching her through eyes that only appeared to be shut. She grinned at him and leaned up to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Good morning," she whispered against his neck, nuzzling her nose against it.

"Good morning to you, too. Sleep well?" he said and he pulled her against him, feeling her pliant body wrap around his own.

"Yes, wonderfully! You?" she queried.

"Um hm, better than I have all week. I missed you so much."

"Ditto." She could feel his hard length pressed against her thigh and she smiled. She decided to take advantage of it by straddling his hips and inserting guiding him inside her willing body. It felt sublime, the way he fit into her perfectly, filling her and making her ache for him.

She rode him quickly and hard, as much for her own pleasure as his. Mick pulled her down to him and sucked her nipple into his mouth, tugging on it gently with his teeth and then laving it tenderly with his tongue. It made her work even harder as he slid his mouth wetly across her chest to capture her other rosy nipple in his mouth. She felt his teeth graze her teasingly and her belly fluttered and quivered in anticipation of him biting her there. She ground her hips harder against him, feeling him come into contact with her g spot; she trembled and moaned, his name escaping her lips in a rush of air. HerShe threw her head back as her orgasm came fast and hard and she was only vaguely aware when Mick turned his head and bit into his shoulder to allowas he moaned through his own release.

Panting, as she moved off of him and she realized she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as she let out a long sigh of satisfaction. They both laid there in the bed, sunshine peeking through a tiny crack in the drapes. Both of them felt at peace. Then that peace was shattered by the room phones shrill ring.

"Josef.," they both said at the same time and Mick reached over her to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" he said. Beth stood up and started stretching. He eyed her while trying to listen to what Josef had to say. He could feel himself becoming aroused again and so he shut his eyes tightly to block the vision of her; it didn't help at all because Mick had a very thorough knowledge of her body and imagination took over where sight left off.

"Hm, half an hour? Josef, we just woke up! Give us an hour to get showered and all." Mick listened to Josef on the other end and finally mumbled, "Okay, we'll be out in a while!"

"Half an hour?" Beth asked, heading into the shower.

"He'll wait 45 minutes he said. They are anxious to get started." Mick stood up and flexed his muscles in a very sexy stretch. Beth's eyes lit up and Mick grinned before telling her, "Josef said he isn't waiting for us to fool around!"

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she told him as she turned the shower on. "I mean the trip; maybe we should just stay here!"

"No way, I can't wait. I can see you every day, but how often will I get a chance to see the Grand Canyon?" he teased. He ducked as she threw an extra role of toilet paper at him and then followed her into the shower.

"How about I wash you and then you can wash me?" she asked him, trying to look totally innocent.

Mick chuckled and said, No way baby, you're on your own! Josef awaits."

They managed to make it through the shower, get dressed, get Mick packed and checked out of the hotel and get to the bus in just underless than 45 minutes.

As Mick and Beth stepped into the bus Josef's head immediately came up and he stared intently at Beth. He took a couple of steps towards her and Mick could see that he was scenting her.

Beth blinked under Josef's close scrutiny and cast a quizzical eyebrow upwards, meeting his gaze. He walked around her, as if to inspect her from all angles before stopping in front of her again. His mouth opened to speak, but Mick cut him off.

"Not now, Josef!"

'Um hm. Well, congratulations anyway!"

Beth looked at Mick in question, wondering what that was about. To Josef, she managed to say, "Thanks, I guess."

Josef's expression changed to a cheesy grin and he shrugged. He'd get the scoop out of Mick later he decided but right now they had a show, er, bus to get on the road!

Josef and Simone had waited for them so they could all have breakfast; there were glasses of blood for the boys and muffins and coffee for the girls. After they finished Beth and Simone got everything squared away in the galley while Mick took his luggage into their bedroom.

"Nice," Mick said as he looked around. It was small, understandably so with only a single bed, but at one end of the long, narrow room was a freezer. Mick sighed with pleasure as he inspected it and couldn't wait for a little chill time.

Josef was preparing to start the bus when Mick came out of the bedroom. A thought occurred to him and he said, "Hey, don't you need to have a CDL to drive one of these things Josef?"

"Yeah, you do. I do," he said as he put on a ball cap and turned the key. The engine roared to life and Josef smiled, totally fascinated by the soft rumble.

"Wait, how in the hell did you manage that? You have to be tested!"

"I didn't mange it – Logan did. You know," he said, looking at Mick and grinning broadly, "There is pretty much nothing that boy can't accomplish!" He opened his wallet and showed Mick his new CDL license.

Mick took it and shook his head as he read it. It certainly looked authentic; Logan was good, but did that mean Josef could actually drive this thing? It was huge. He handed the license back to Josef and watched as he stowed it away and reached down to fasten his seat belt.

"So you can actually drive this thing?" Mick asked as the bus started to slowly move.

"Mick, I got us here from LA didn't I? I'm an old pro on it by now, so just relax!"

Mick took a seat and eyed the road ahead skeptically. The road from LA was mostly interstate, where they were headed was twisty mountain roads; how would Josef handle that he wondered. Suddenly, this whole trip didn't seem like such a smart idea.

"Well, looks like we'll need to find a truck stop to get some fuel before we get on the road to Yosemite," Josef said as he drove the bus out onto the highway. "Everybody keep your eyes open."

Beth and Simone started laughing at Josef's words; Mick watched them both and wondered why. "What is so funny?" he inquired.

That question caused Beth to choke on the mouthful of coffee she had just taken. She sputtered and Simone laughed some more as she got up to grab some paper towels to wipe the mess up with.

"You okay Beth?" she asked as she patted Beth on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Beth said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Whether they were from all the coughing or laughter Mick couldn't tell.

Josef had been oblivious to the whole incident as he focused on the road, but he spoke up as he saw his target ahead. "Look, there's a truck stop ahead. Now I just have to get over there into the right lane." He frowned in concentration as he watched the traffic behind him. His blinker was on to signal his move but traffic didn't make room for the bus and the exit flew past without them making it.

"Damn jerks!" he sputtered. "Don't they know what the hell a turn signal means?" He sped the bus up, in a seeming race with a SUV that was keeping pace with them. He gunned it a bit more and then slid the bus over into the right lane where hopefully they would find another exit for gas. "Hah! That'll teach you to mess with me," he practically yelled.

"Josef, you are aware that they couldn't hear you, right?" Mick laughed.

"They knew, trust me. It's a game out here on the road, let me tell you!"

"Was he like this yesterday?" he asked Beth and Simone.

Beth only shrugged and Simone looked down. Obviously neither one intended to answer that question. Just then the bus strayed for a moment onto the right side shoulder and the tires squealed as they hit the break-down lane rumble strips.

"Hey, hey Josef, stay on the damn road," Mick yelled.

"Listen Grandma, everything is under control!" he answered back. He had spotted another exit with a truck stop and was gradually slowing the bus in preparation to take the off ramp.

They made it into the bus truck stop and Josef pulled the bus to a halt in front of the pumps and turned the bus off. He opened the door and stepped out, looking around him as if for something Mick thought.

"What is he waiting for?" he asked.

Both girls burst out laughing again and Beth shook her head. "I think he is probably looking for someone to bribe to pump the gas. He paid some guy $50 yesterday! We're not sure he knows how to do it!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Mick said as he jumped out of the bus and headed to the pump. "Josef, here, let me pump the damn gas, okay?"

"Mick, it's called 'diesel', not gas. And uh, it's the green nozzle," he said, indicating the pump on the right. He slid his credit card though the slot and the pump said 'Ready'.

Mick pumped the diesel and put the nozzle away as Josef waited for his receipt to print. When they finished they both climbed back onto the bus and prepared to depart.

After they got back out onto the highway Mick started to relax. It was all going pretty smoothly and it was easy to enjoy the scenery. The bus really did ride like a dream and he soon settled down to admire the morning. The scenery was beautiful, farm land and in the distance the high Sierras could be seen tickling the sky. The morning past passed peacefully into afternoon. Since they weren't in a hurry they had taken the scenic route to Yosemite and Mick was enjoying every mile.

"So Josef," Beth said, coming to stand near the front of the bus. "Tell me about being a cattle rustler!"

'Not much to tell really. It seemed a good way to make it across the USA; not a lot of towns and stuff out there in 1840. And it wasn't necessarily always a cattle rustler as it was a, uh, cowboy really. People, and therefore food was a little hard to come by."

"And being with the cattle helped with that how? You fed on the other rustlers or cowboys?" she prodded.

"You know, I've decided that I'm not going to call you Blondie any longer. I'm going to call you Lois Lane because you ask so many damn questions!"

Beth shrugged and said, "Whatever. So, you fed on the other cowboys?"

Josef shook his head and gave Mick a look that said, "Can't you shut her up?"

Mick only laughed and said, "You're on your own here, Josef. She's pushy!"

"Look Lois, the cows, okay? You followed the cows and you had food!"

Beth's face blanched as his words sunk in. "You – you drank blood from the cows?" she asked, repulsed.

"You eat steak?" Josef fired back. He stole a glance at her in the mirror and said to Mick, "Oh look, she's speechless! You better mark this one down on the calendar!"

Mick tried hard to hide his smile. Josef was right, he'd never seen her Beth speechless before.

Beth was still reeling from Josef's words and finally muttered, "I guess you did what you had to do, in the circumstances." She made her way back to the galley where Simone was opening a bottle of wine. She pointed to a glass for Beth as if to say, "You want some?" Beth nodded and took a large gulp gratefully when Simone handed her the glass.

"I don't know why that shocked me," she said to Simone. "I mean, he's right, what else could they have eaten?" Simone nodded as she sipped her own glass of the chardonnay.

They heard Mick say, "Hey, there's our turn off up ahead Josef. Looks like we're going to be on a two-lane highway now!"

The girls looked out the window; they were in the foothills and they could see the snow-capped Sierra's up ahead. They looked beautiful and Beth couldn't wait to get there. Maybe they could build a snowman, in the middle of summer! It was an enchanting idea!

An hour later they were driving on a winding road through a small town right before they could enter the park. The bus had come to a stop and the sign up ahead told them that they had to make a right turn ½ mile ahead. Mick again eyed the narrow road and hoped the turn would allow them enough room.

Their turn came up and Josef grimaced when he saw it. He slowed the bus down to a crawl and unconsciously bit his lower lip as he concentrated on the turn. Luckily there was no other traffic around and so he maneuvered the bus slowly. The next thing he knew there was a loud thump and the bus shimmied as it rolled over something. He quickly pulled it to a stop and he and Mick got out to see what was going on.

Beth and Simone made their way to the window to see what had happened. They couldn't see what they hit but they could hear Mick and Josef talking.

"Man, you killed it Josef," Mick exclaimed as he shook his head.

"Um hm. It sure is flat now, huh?"

"What is that leaking out of it?

"I don't know, but it really smells bad."

"Well, it'll never move again, that's for sure!" Mick was trying to move whatever it was, without any luck it would seem.

Beth and Simone looked at one another, appalled. They had killed something? What? Both girls made their way to the door way to step outside; neither one sure they really wanted to see what they had killed but knowing they had to find out.

Mick and Josef were both struggling with something that was wedged under the rear tires. Finally they managed to pull part of it free and stood there looking at what had once been a rolling garbage can.

Beth and Simone both let out a collective sigh. Simone shook her head and turned around to head back into the bus. The boys were right; it really stank, whatever had been in it.

Beth followed her into the bus and watched at Simone pulled another bottle of wine out of the fridge. "Would you like another glass?" she asked as she opened the bottle.

"Love some. Here, let me pour!"

The men struggled with the garbage cart for a half an hour before they finally got it out from under the bus. Josef had tried moving the bus but the cart was wedged awkwardly and so the bus couldn't move much. They finally had to get the hydraulic jack out to raise the bus up enough to get it out. They might not have even got that accomplished if another RV hadn't come along, the driver offering to help them.

"Yep, been through this myself a time or two," he told them, offering his hand as well as his assistance. "Marty Martin is my name! What you fella's need to do is get your jack out and lift this sumnabeech up! Here, let me show you!"

It didn't take too long from that point and it had gathered a crowd of locals who were watching, including the owner of the former garbage cart. Beth watched anxiously as both Mick and Josef struggled; the sun was beating down fiercely and she knew that they both had to be nearing a breaking point.

Once it was done and the owner refused Josef's apology but did accept the $100 bucks the men climbed aboard and shut the door. Josef moved the bus a bit farther down the road into a parking lot and shut it down for a few minutes in an effort to regain his composure.

Mick hadn't said a word since he had climbed back onto the bus, only went to the fridge and poured himself a tall glass of blood out of the thermos. He drank it down in a couple of swallows and stood there for a moment trying to calm down. Josef joined him after he had the bus safely parked and drank a glass of blood as well. He eyed Mick, speculatively, knowing that he was seething.

"Well, come on Mick; say whatever you have to say!"

"Josef, I, uh," Mick shook his head, trying to straighten out his jumbled thoughts. "You just don't think! The things we don't know about this bus are dangerous! We just took off, willy-nilly on some great adventure, without a care for what could happen. What if that had been a person. Josef? What if the police were involved?" He looked around the bus, exasperated.

"How would we have explained freezers in the bedroom, or, or blood in the fridge? And that license of yours, would it really pass muster in the system?" He sat down and leaned his head back against the window and gulped in a deep breath as he struggled for control.

"I – I don't know, maybe we shouldn't be doing this," he told them, rising to his feet. "I gotta get some rest!" He headed off to the bedroom silently and they heard the door close behind him.

Beth stood up to follow him and Josef laid his hand on hers and said, "No Beth, give him some space, he just needs some time, okay? He's not really mad at me, he's just upset with the situation. It'll be okay, I promise!"

Beth nodded her head solemnly, wishing for a moment that they had never even come on this trip!

To be continued concluded in On the Road Again – Naturally.


	5. Chapter 5

The Road Trip

Part Fourive - On the Road Again – Naturally

Josef, Simone and Beth sat quietly at the table and thought about the scene that had just played out. Josef was drinking another glass of blood and the girls continued to sip their glasses of wine. Beth was twirling hers around, smearing the wet spot from the condensation that rolled off the glass.

"Well," Josef said, finally standing up and heading back to the driver's seat, "maybe it's time to get on the road to the park and find our reserved spot. We can hook up to the electrical there and all chill out for a while."

"Oh, okay," Beth said, glad that they were going to take some kind of action. She was worried about Mick; it was really hard to keep from going to him. For some reason she could feel his tumultuous feelings. She knew that he was in the freezer, trying to sleep and that he wasn't managing that very well. It was almost as if she were there with him, tossing and turning. She didn't understand how she could know this, but she did.

All day long she had felt this connection with him; when he had been happy so was she, when he was angry and frustrated, well she could feel that too. Was this from the little bit of his blood she had drank last night she wondered? Is that part of the implications he had mentioned? His blood didn't taste like she thought it would, like her own, which had a metallic taste to it. No, his was sort of salty and yet kind of sweet with other flavors in it she couldn't describe, wouldn't even know where to begin in fact. It was soothing to her, almost familiar and given the chance, she knew she would do it again.

As the bus started to move again she stared out the window pensively, her thoughts racing wildly through her head. She remembered their conversation last night:

"_Are you mad at me, Mick?"_

"_No baby, no. You did what I didn't have the courage to do. But Beth, there are implications to this, things we are going to have to talk about, okay?"_

_She nodded solemnly, but said, "Not tonight though?"_

"_No, not tonight. _

He had almost seemed sad when he said those words to her and while at the time she didn't think too much about it right now it seemed really important. She also remembered Josef's strange appraisal of her this morning when they had got on the bus and Mick telling him 'Not now'. What was all that about?

Did she dare ask Josef to explain? How mad would that make Mick if she did? She frowned and finished the last bit of wine in the glass and got up to rinse it out in the sink, contemplating her next move.

She needed answers, she _would_ have answers. Somehow though she knew she needed to get them from Mick even though she felt that Josef might actually provide them for her if she asked. Well, that could be her backup plan then she decided.

This all seemed to be some big vampire secret, whatever had happened last night. But what did happen actually? Nothing really big she thought. She knew that she wasn't in any danger of being turned just because she tasted his blood; he had explained the process to her before and she knew that mouthful wasn't going to do it.

What if it had turned her though? How would she feel about that? Could she see herself as a vampire?

Had Mick ever turned anyone? She had asked him that question one night, but the answer was interrupted. She had always believed, due to his own aversion to being a vampire that he hadn't ever turned anyone, but now she remembered that conversation and suddenly she wasn't so sure. What if he had turned someone and it had gone badly, like Sarah? Maybe turnings weren't quite as easy as they seemed to be.

Would that, could that account for his reticence? She had never actually asked him to turn her, what would he say if she did? And did she want that? Would she ever? She loved him, she wanted to be with him; that much she knew for sure. The question was though, how would she feel in a few years?

The bus slowed down again and she looked ahead to see that they were at the gates of the park. She also realized that she was gripping the edge of the sink so hard that her fingers had turned white. She forced them to relax and felt the warm rush of blood as it flowed back into them and felt the accompanying tingle the sensation brought. If she were a vamp, she would never have that feeling again; but then again, she wouldn't have to worry about getting sick or dying either. It was a trade off she knew.

Josef paid their fees and got a map that directed them to their reserved space. He guided the bus down the road while Beth and Simone watched the beauty of the park unfold before their eyes. It was magnificent and suddenly all Beth could think about was how happy she was to be here; she hoped that Mick would come around too.

Mick settled into the chill of the freezer and reveled in it. He tried to sleep but it was elusive; he had acted like an ass and he knew it and he owed them all an apology. Josef was just doing what he did best, getting swept away but with the new experience and fun of the trip. He was right, normally road trips and vamps didn't go hand in hand, but this one definitely had possibilities.

He had never been to either park they were going to visit. Vacations when he was a kid tended to be to Sacramento to visit family or day trips to San Diego, to the ocean. During the depression people just didn't have money to spend on a vacation, you went where you had family and a place to stay.

As a vamp, well, it was the whole road trip thing. He didn't know for sure, but he'd bet there were no hotels or motels around here with vampire accommodations. Before they left Reno they had gotten a large supply of blood and they had another contact in Vegas where they would stop on the way to the Grand Canyon. Guillermo had contacts in most of the morgues in the western United States so they were covered pretty well.

The other thing on his mind was Beth and their lovemaking last night. She had bit him, drawn blood and drank it. And she hadn't shied away from the taste of his blood either he realized. Most humans hated the taste of blood, were repulsed by it in fact whether it was vamp blood or human blood. Vamp blood did taste remarkably different than human blood though, so maybe that was part of it.

Josef had known right off this morning, known what had happened. Maybe not the specifics, but he knew that she had drunk his blood and that they were now on a whole different level in their relationship. He had to talk to her about it, explain it because she didn't understand what this all meant, for him and for her and he dreaded the conversation, would give anything if they didn't have to have it. But would he change what had happened? No, he didn't think so. It all scared him, because he loved her so much. He didn't want to draw her into this monster world that was a part of his life, but now he didn't really have any choice but to do just that.

He reflected on the whole 'monster' thing. He had spent decades feeling like a monster and hiding away from life as was appropriate for a monster. But the thing was, he didn't feel like a monster, not any longer. He was starting to view himself through Beth's eyes he realized and she didn't see him as a monster at all. If she were turned, would he consider her a monster?

He shook his head at that thought – she could never be a monster and she loved him. Did that change everything? Did it change _anything_?

Mick finally realized that they were parked; they must be at Yosemite now. He was never going to get to sleep, not with the guilt of his childish outburst weighing so heavily on his mind so he climbed out of the freezer and got dressed so he could join them in the galley.

He smelled something cooking, the girls were preparing something for dinner, but he couldn't quite place the smell. He opened the door and headed out to find all three of them sitting at the table playing cards. Three pairs of eyes looked at him as he joined them and three pairs of lips smiled as well.

"Oh good, you're up! Deal him in Beth, we're playing five card stud strip poker!" Josef said, looking at his hand and frowning.

"WHAT? Beth, you're not getting naked in fr…oh, you were joking weren't you?" he asked sheepishly. He leaned down and kissed Beth and then pointed to her cards and said, "Keep them!"

She touched his cheek and then ran careless fingers through his curls and said, "If we were playing strip poker I wouldn't be the one in danger of losing my clothes, Mick!"

"You ever played with her Mick? She's a card shark, let me tell you!" Josef laughed and said, "Hey, you better go and check your chicken, I think it's starting to burn!"

"You're only trying to distract me, but that's okay, I'm starving!" she told him and got up from the table to check out the chicken that was broiling in the oven. She pulled the pan out and poked at the chicken for a minute then said, "Si, is the salad ready? I think the chicken is."

"It's ready anytime. Shall I dish it up?"

"Yes, I'll get the chicken on the plates."

"I can't place the smell of the spices on the chicken. What is it?" Mick asked as he watched Beth lay the chicken on a plate and carry it to the table. Josef had put the cards away so the girls could eat their dinner.

"It's Jamaican Jerk Chicken, kinda spicy," Beth told him.

Mick reached for the thermos of blood in the fridge and went to pour himself a glass. He held it up to Josef and pointed at him, wordlessly asking if he wanted some too.

Josef nodded and Mick filled a second glass and carried them both to the table. Beth set the chicken down and then joined them. Before they started eating Mick cleared his throat and said, "I uh, have something I'd like to say to you all".

Simone raised questioning eyes towards him but Beth and Josef sat there, knowing what was coming. Best to just let him get it out they knew.

"I want to apologize for my outburst earlier. I'm sorry, I was really a jerk. No insult to the chicken," he said, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Oh, that was lame man," Josef teased, his eyes sparkling brightly. "But it's okay; we all have our moments Mick. And we all talked about it, you had some valid points and we need to be more careful."

Beth took his hand and squeezed it tightly for a moment and added, "It really is okay Mick, we're not mad, not any of us. Now go ahead and drink your dinner because I intend to eat, I'm starving!"

"You said that once already," Mick teased, feeling a bit better.

"I know, because it's true! Now let me eat!"

Later that night both couples were tucked into their respective beds. It was quiet, really quiet Beth realized. When you lived in LA there was always the constant background hum of life surrounding you; you actually tune it out most of the time so much that you forget it's even there even. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for a vampire with extra sensitive hearing.

Here in the park all the human's could hear was the soft sounds of the night around them; cicada's buzzing occasionally, an owl hooting every once in a while and once or twice a dog barking from somewhere among the campers. There was also the slight electrical hum of the bus, but it was amazingly quiet.

Mick was curled up with Beth in the single bed in their room. Later he would move to the freezer but right now he was exactly where he wanted to be; holding Beth close to him. He listened to her gentle breathing and the comforting patter of her heart and sighed with pleasure. What would it be like when he didn't hear that anymore?

"Mick," Beth started, "Last night you said there were implications to…"

Mick leaned down and kissed her, silencing her words. "Beth, baby we need to talk about this, we really do but it's not anything that can't wait until we are back in LA, okay? Here, well, Josef, Josef can hear us and this is a private conversation. Do you understand?"

She nodded silently and then kissed him, her mouth opening under his, inviting him to delve into her waiting mouth. The kiss went on and on and finally Beth broke away, panting slightly. "So, I guess he can hear this too, huh?" she said as she snuck her hand down and stroked his hardened length.

"He's uh, a little occupied right now, probably won't pay much attention to us, if we're really quiet!"

"Well, it'll be tough but let's see how quiet we can do it!"

The next morning Beth rolled over in the bed and realized that Mick had moved to the freezer at some point during the night. She stretched, a smile curling up the corners of her mouth as she remembered their lovemaking the night before. It was kind of like being really young and not wanting anyone to catch you she thought with a laugh.

She stood up and looked down at Mick for a moment, still sleeping peacefully. She kissed two fingers and laid them on the glass above his face, feeling an overwhelming love for him. She couldn't imagine her life without him; she hoped that she would never have to.

After slippding on her robe she quietly opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. It was still quiet in the bus so she used that opportunity to get into the bathroom and take a quick shower. Four adults and one bathroom proved to be a bit challenging; you bathed in shifts she thought with a grin as she turned the water on and stepped into the lukewarm stream of water.

Her morning ablutions were necessarily short but it still felt great to be squeaky clean. She wrapped herself in a towel and used another to wipe the steam off the mirror. She looked at herself carefully, trying to be objective about her appearance. At 27 she thought she looked pretty good,; if she were turned soon she would always look like this. She'd hopefully look okay in a few years too but she didn't kid herself, she wouldn't look this way forever and sooner or later they were going to have to talk about all this.

_If it were only that easy though…_

A little later Beth was dressed and already drinking her first cup of coffee when Simone emerged from the bedroom. She grinned sleepily and headed straight for the coffee pot. Beth had set an extra cup on the counter for Simone and she watched as Simone filled it and then made her way to the table to sit down.

Simone yawned sleepily and gently blew on the cup she held between both her hands. The steam curled upwards off of it and dissipated as Simone blew on it. She yawned again and laughed.

"I really did sleep last night. I think it's just that we're out here and it's so quiet, plus, I have nothing to get me moving here, I mean no job to rush off too. I sort of feel displaced, you know? Isn't it driving you crazy?

"Nope! I'm enjoying every single moment actually. It's so beautiful here and I can't wait to explore it all. When is the rental car being delivered, do you know?"

'Um, I'm not sure. Sometime this morning though." Simone stared out the window for a moment and asked, "Is that El Capitan out there?"

Beth smiled and said "No, that's Half Dome. See how part of the mountain just seems to be missing?"

"Yes, I see. Well, I know there are lots of things to see and I know that Josef is excited to do it all."

"So is Mick. He's never been here before which I find amazing, since he is a native California boy."

Simone nodded and then finished the last drink of coffee, tipping the cup up to get it all. "Well, I think I'll go and hit the shower before the guys get up. See you in a few!"

Beth booted the computer up to read the morning news and was engrossed in a story about a family that was missing in San Bernardino when Mick came into the room, stopping to kiss her on the top of her head before he got a glass of blood. He sat down next to Beth, reading over her shoulder and she glanced at him and grinned.

"What?" Mick asked, seeing the sparkle in her eye.

"I had fun last night! It was almost like we were teenagers trying to sneak around so our parents wouldn't catch us!"

"Baby, if that is all I have to do to put that smile on your face I'll gladly do it again…and again, and again!"

She laughed, that funny little laugh she had where she bites her lip and scrunches up her nose. He loved that smile; it was reserved for only the happiest of moments, like now. He wished he could see her smile like that all the time.

Josef came down the hallway and sat down at the table, blinking at the bright light that streamed in through the windows. He grimaced and said, "You know, I'd like morning a whole lot better if they weren't so damn bright!"

"That's the whole point of morning, Josef," Beth teased. "You know, the sunshine chases the dark away. Happens pretty regularly, you just don't ever see it!"

"Hmm, yeah well if you say so. Mick, we need to empty the uh, waste tanks today I think. They said it wasn't hard."

"They?" Mick inquired.

"Yeah, the people I bought the bus from. You just hook the hose thing to the collar thingy on the storage tank and turn the valve. Has to be done every few days, especially with all four of us showering and stuff."

"Well, let's get it done early so we can explore the rest of the day, okay?"

"Okay, as soon as I'm showered. There's a book thing with instructions in the storage compartment in the driver's console. We'll read it for specific instructions."

Mick nodded and went to get it while Josef was in the bedroom getting ready for his shower. Mick read it and agreed that it didn't look too difficult and spent some time looking at the other information in the book. This was really a complicated machine he decided a bit later, shaking his head. Glad he didn't have to take care of it!

After Josef and Mick had both showered they went out to tackle the storage tank situation. Beth watched them from outside and they struggled to get the outside storage door open. Simone was still inside, putting makeup on but she was really missing a show, Beth thought.

"C'mon, how the hell hard can it be to get the damn door open?" Mick said, holding the book and trying to follow the instructions. Josef stood by watching with curiosity.

"Do you suppose it's stuck?" he offered. He watched Mick jiggle the handle, the handle that refused to turn.

"Okay, the book says to turn the key and then push the lever in before turning! I did that!" Mick said, smacking the door in frustration. It popped open, almost as if it was mocking him and he ran his fingers through his hair, ready to scream.

Josef peered into the compartment where the hose was stored away and suddenly backed off. "Whoa, what is that smell?" he asked.

Mick wrinkled his nose, catching a whiff of the odor that came from the outflow hose. "Holy sh…" he started to say before Josef said, "Yes, that's the word!"

"My godGod, Josef can't you pay somebody to do this?" Mick was turning green and they hadn't even turned the valve to start the flow yet.

Josef had backed away, shaking his head as if trying to clear it. "I don't know, man, they didn't say it would smell this bad…"

'"Josef, get your ass over here and help me. Let's just get this done!"

Josef approached again, his pale face growing even paler as he got closer to the storage tank. "Oh Mick, man, I don't know!"

"JOSEF!" Mick yelled. He turned his head away and Beth saw his shoulders scrunch up as he gagged.

Beth couldn't really smell anything but supposed that super vampire noses were getting the full noxious odor effects. She tried to hide her smile as she watched the two men wrangling with the hose and then trying to get it attached to septic system. Both of them were gagging and retching, trying to hold their breath as they worked. They finally got the hose attached to the tank and went to turn on the valve so the tank could drain.

Mick turned the valve on slowly, watching to make sure that it didn't leak. When it looked good he opened it up all the way and retreated over to the table where Beth was sitting.

He drew in a couple of deep breaths as if trying to clear his head of the noxious smell. "How can you sit here and smell this and not get sick?" he asked.

Beth touched her nose with a finger and said, "None vampire nose here, can't really smell much!"

Mick just shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Beth asked him what he had said and he turned to look at her and repeated, "I said I'm going to kill Josef for this, wait and see!"

Finally the tank was empty, the hose was back in the storage compartment and the door closed and locked. Both men still looked a bit green as they went inside to wash. Mick commented that there wasn't enough soap in the world to get rid of the smell and Josef agreed.

Simone came out of the bedroom, flawlessly made up and smiled at the group sitting in the lounge. "Hey Josef, I have a new perfume! Come and smell it!"

Josef rolled his eyes and groaned. The day could only get better – at least he prayed that it would.

The rental car arrived an hour later and they group happily hopped in with their maps of the park in hand, eager to start exploring. They saw all the sights in the next 5 days and it was with a bit of sadness that they got ready to leave for the Grand Canyon the next morning.

As they got everything stored away and Josef signed the papers to return the rental car he remarked, "We had better empty the storage tank again before we leave in the morning!"

Mick groaned, Beth laughed and Simone couldn't figure out what was going on. But it was okay, the next stop was the Grand Canyon and it was going to be beautiful!

The End


End file.
